A World Of Randomness
by togekiazu
Summary: Ash and his friends or rivals and just people get sucked into an alternate universe without them knowing. Warning, there is randomness and some confusion around the end of the story. Second story, enjoy.


**Author's Note thing: **Hi. This is my second story. If you hate random, weird, not making sense stories, please run away now.

If I have any mistakes, please tell me.

**I do not own Pokémon, Naruto, Hello Kitty, and anything else I might have mentioned that I have forgotten about. **

**Oh yes. You may get confused. Very confused towards the end of the story. So please, ask questions. Oh yeah, you can insult me and stuff because I need some help with these stories. Okay, just forget the first part of the last sentence I just said.**

**Everyone in the Pokémon Universe**: Just start already!

**Me**: Okay.

.:**Unknown POV**, for now:.

"It all started when the house was quickly covered in a bright light. They all soon fell into an alternate universe where they all had different lives. Although they had no idea they were in an alternate universe in the first place." A voice said, with a booming voice.

"Hey, like who's talking?" Misty asked the rest of the group, May, Dawn, Paul, Drew, Ash, Pikachu and Brock. Everyone shrugged. Soon, they heard a creak from the door. Everyone tensed, staring at the door.

"Hello, my dearies!" a voice said, her shadow being seen. Or more exact, his shadow.

"Oh, hello Harley!" they cried in unison with smiles. He stepped into the dim light of the room to be seen. He wore a beautiful dress, which unfortunately looked horrible on him.

"Let us go eat our cookies now!" Drew cried, thinking about cookies. He soon chanted the word "cookie" over and over again.

"Fool, here let me get you a cookie." Ash coldly said, fishing in his pocket. However, he pulled a rose and pointed it at Drew. "Huh?" Drew asked, his eyes widening.

"Hocus pocus, blablabla." Ash smirked, and soon fairy dust shot out of the rose towards Drew. Drew's scream echoed through the house, as he turned into a cookie shaped like Drew.

Misty, who was now the prettiest princess in all of Sea World was talking with the evil witch Dawn. "Shut up, you annoying brat." Dawn stated, glaring at the happy girl. Misty soon cried and ran out of the room. After a couple seconds, Misty walked back into the room and stood behind May.

"Pika pika pika pi chu!" Paul cried, receiving weird looks. ( Translation: _"Hi guys now help me or suffer!"_) "Hey guys, down here!" Pikachu said. Everyone looked to their feet to see Pikachu. "Me and Pikachu accidently switched bodies again!" Pikachu, who was apparently Paul, screamed joyfully. Paul, who was actually Pikachu, sighed.

"Dearies, come on! We have to do that singing contest, remember?" the ignored Harley yelled to the group. "Oh yeah, that singing contest!" Brock said, who had been secretly making hate potions to make Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny stop being in love with him.

"Let's go!" the group screamed in unison, with their hands in the air. "Ouch!" someone yelped, and they saw that Drew the cookie was now cut in half thanks to May's foot.

They soon watched them as they made their way to the Sinnoh League, which was secretly a hair salon. It was also where the contest would be held.

There were the three judges, Jessie, James, and guess who? Did you guess it was Meowth, the annoying talking Pokémon? No! You are very wrong! It was Naruto, who was so rich and famous, he owned the Internet! He grinned as he gave out free ninja tips to random screaming pencils.

The first person to go was Professor Oak. His voice was very high and squeaky and too off pitch. "Congrats! You have made it in the first round!" Jessie told him after he was finished. "I would love to thank chocolate!" he cried, waving his four arms before leaving the stage.

The next person was Dawn. Her voice sounded like it came from an angelic angel. Everyone was memorized by her voice's beauty. Everyone almost forgot she was a witch. "I'm sorry, you did not make it. The beauty of your voice almost burned our ears with its awesomeness. Next!" James said. "Not like I wanted to win the life supply of cookies anyways." Dawn ranted silently, leaving the stage.

"Hmm. It looks like no one else has entered the competition. So, Professor Oak wins!" Naruto screamed, looking at a list, and Professor Oak soon came back on the stage. Professor Oak was wearing a beautiful red dress and had not matching blue high heels that somehow fit his feet. He waved at the crowd, and soon red roses and a heart shaped box filled with delicious bombs of goodness appeared in his four arms.

Then, Hello Kitty showed up and handed Oak a lifetime supply of cookies. Dawn glared at him, thinking of a plan to get the cookies. Both halves of Drew the cookie ran to his brothers and sisters and yelled, "I will save you!"

May looked at him. "Aww, he's so cute and creepy that I just want to eat him up!" she screamed, too far away from Drew to hear. "Wait, you have a crush on Drew?" asked Max, who popped up out of nowhere. "Hehe, knew it!" Harley yelled to her, grinning a very creepy smile.

"Stupid mouth. I need to eat some turtle soup." May muttered, loud enough for her Wartortle to hear. Wartortle soon screamed and ran away from May. Wartortle soon joined the FBI and soon met Ash's Squirtle and they lived happily ever after, munching on some of Drew's brothers and sisters.

Ash and Misty soon sat under a coconut tree and giggled as they watched Brock run away from girls. "Hey Mist, I have something to tell you." Ash said, pulling out a rose. "I don't want to turn into a cookie, really!" Mist said, waving her arms in front of her face.

"Doofus, that's a reaaalll roseee!" Drew screamed at Misty as he ran away for his life from May, who apparently wanted to eat him. Misty took the rose and blushed a very dark blue. Ash didn't look the least confused and said, "Misty Waterflower, I lov-" He was interrupted by a coconut that hit him on the head. He soon fainted, and was soon taken to a hospital by Nurse Joy.

Misty silently cursed the tree, and was soon hit by a coconut too. Ash and Misty spent the rest of their lives in love with each other at the hospital, and Nurse Joy was sad because she had a crush on Ash. One day, Pikachu (still in Paul's body) and Paul (still in Pikachu's body) came to visit.

"Guys, we are marrying today!" Paul screamed, filled with giggles. Pikachu grinned at Paul in return, and Misty and Ash were too busy looking at each other to give Pikachu and Paul weird looks. Pikachu and Paul felt uncomfortable and slowly went away.

"Darn, I thought that prank would work." Paul said when they left the room. "Pika pi chu." Pikachu nodded. (Translation: "_Me too_.") They enjoyed the company of each other, watching a beautiful explosion in the distance. Soon, they got to know Dawn and Dawn's Buneary better. The two pranksters fell in love and lived happily ever after. Paul was with Buneary, and Pikachu had Dawn. But Dawn and her Pokémon forgot about the two (Paul and Pikachu) switching bodies, although it was never mentioned.

Brock never got the love of his life. He got uglier by the day, and he soon learned how to play a banjo. Soon, girls weren't interested in him, and he started making love potions instead of hate potions. He also became a terrible cook after many years, and soon, no one ever came to visit him. It was like he never existed, so he found and read fanfictions for the rest of his life.

Harley continued his career of being a dancer. The last dance I saw him at involved him wearing a very tight purple dress. He danced with Reggie, Paul's evil scheming brother. Reggie fell in love with Harley until he realized Harley was a boy, and left him.

May and Drew soon got married. They loved each other so, even though Drew was a cookie. They had confessed one another's feelings, and they both got hit in the head by Brianna. And Drew was soon reduced to cookie crumbs.

There was a quick flash of light, and the vision soon disappeared from my sight.

"Arceus, thanks, I guess. But I wanted to see my future. Not those other people's futures from a different universe than us!" I said to Arceus.

I stepped out of the cave, and into the light. My name is Gary Oak, and I know now about the alternate universe's Ashy-boy and his friends' futures.

The End

Okay, that is what happens when I want to write a fanfiction and I have no ideas. It is very weird, and very random. The group was in a different universe. Gary saw their future, not the future of his universe's Ash and friends' group.

Yeah, I know it makes no sense. Just tell me if it makes sense though, because it means that someone doesn't think I'm weird or something. *coughs*althoughiamweird*coughs* You know what, I give up explaining.

Okay, I got inspired to write this random story by reading the fanfiction **What if? **By **KittyRin** . It's a really great story, very funny. You should read it now. I know, I said I had no ideas earlier. But, whatever.

**Everyone in the Pokémon Universe**: Stop confusing us!

**Me**: Jeez.

Review or something! Thanks for reading!


End file.
